


Cuddly big cat

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Holiday Ficlets! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, M/M, Purring Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: The snow slowly falling from the clouded sky and covering white the sandy planes of desert makes Keith want to bury himself even more in the couch, covered with puffy blankets he doesn’t even remember owning. He’s pretty sure they’re Shiro’s.“Shirooooo,” he whines to the ceiling, and he can hear him laugh from the kitchen, “Come baaaack.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Holiday Ficlets! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071713
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Cuddly big cat

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday gift for Ashley!!
> 
> I hope you like it!

The snow slowly falling from the clouded sky and covering white the sandy planes of desert makes Keith want to bury himself even more in the couch, covered with puffy blankets he doesn’t even remember owning. He’s pretty sure they’re Shiro’s.

“Shirooooo,” he whines to the ceiling, and he can hear him laugh from the kitchen, “Come baaaack.”

That’s when he hears steps towards him below the sound of the TV, chiming holiday movies Keith has never liked but he has watched with Shiro because he loves them, and stretches his arm with a corner of the blankets to let Shiro inside his nest.

“I’m here, I’m here,” Shiro says, settling beside him with a bowl of popcorn and chips, a plate of cookies and two hot cocoas in his hands, “Let me just-”

Keith doesn’t let him ‘just-’ He scrambles over his side and glues himself to him, face nuzzling his shoulder and neck.

“Keith!” Shiro complains, but Keith can hear the laugh on his voice.

Shiro leaves the cups in the little table in front of the couch and then wiggles a bit to get comfortable beside Keith, finally letting him drop his head in Shiro’s shoulder while Shiro covers them both with the bunch of blankets. Keith sighs when the warmth just stays around him, burrowing closer.

Shiro laughs, as soft as ever, and when he leans to take his hot cocoa, he pauses, turning to Keith and frowning.

“What?” he rumbles, then noticing a low vibration he feels inside his chest.

“Stars, your purring!” Shiro says in awe, and Keith growls when Shiro tries to press his very cold hand in Keith’s chest, “ _ Keith _ !”

“I heard you.” Keith swats his hand away.

“And I hear  _ you _ ,” Shiro teased in wonder, smiling widely. To Keith’s luck, he settles once again, leaning his side over Keith and letting him cuddle him.

Keith thinks that’s that, but then Shiro opens his mouth again.

“You’re like a big cat-”

“Shut  _ up _ ,” Keith grumbles, grabbing his face and kissing him in the mouth, “Just shut up.”

Shiro giggles, and nuzzles his cheek, leaning down and shifting until it’s Shiro who is resting his head on Keith’s chest, the low purring making him melt against him.

“I love you,” Shiro murmurs, and Keith snorts.

“Because I purr?”

Shiro laughs.

“No. You purr because I love you.”

Keith tries not to smile. 

“Yeah, I can’t argue with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
